


Ice Cream and Team Bonding

by MargoTheGreat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina is everybody's bro, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoTheGreat/pseuds/MargoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina gives advice and Wash is finally happy and eating ice cream thanks to Tucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for cute fluff and added Carolina+Wash siblings on the tumblr rvb-fics.

Carolina missed seeing her little brother so happy. After the accident with Epsilon, he hadn't been the same (she could feel Epsilon cringe a little at that thought). David had stopped eating foods through his helmet constantly and being the lovable rookie that everyone had to look after. The betrayal was too much for him and he hardened. His expression became stony along with his voice, and he trained harder as if loosing his friends was his fault. Carolina knew how that felt. But when Carolina found Agent Washington again, he had changed again, even if it was slight. The more time she spent with the Reds and Blues she could see why (that's what happens when you're surrounded by idiots, Epsilon chimed in). By the time they were all reunited on Chorus he wasn't David, but he wasn't Agent Washington either. He was Wash, protector of idiots and snarky as all hell (when did that happen?) and yeah sometimes he got a little too uptight but he could have fun again. She owed it all to Tucker really, he had done the most.

She had been walking around the base, looking for Kimball and spotted an enthusiastic Tucker and an exasperated Wash with their helmets off. She watched Tucker convince Wash to take the lieutenants out to ice cream in Armonia by telling him, "You can't keep pushing them so hard man, if they feel like you're actually a fucking human they'll listen to you more. They don't know you like I do yet." To Carolina's surprise Wash looked to be considering it. "Okay, but you have to bring Palomo too." And he actually smirked at that. "Are you fucking kidding me Wash?" Wash shook his head and told him, "Meet me and the rest of the lieutenants at 3 at the ice cream shop WITH Palomo. Maybe then I'll consider your other offer." Tucker's face lit up at that and Carolina wondered what that was about as she watched Wash excuse himself to take care of some of his duties before the outing. She decided to thank Tucker before catching up to Wash to train with him (nothing like a little sibling rivalry to spice up training).

"Tucker," he looked to be startled out of his thoughts as he stared at Carolina. "I just wanted to thank you." "For what? For being so fucking awesome? You don't have to thank me for that baby, I'm just always that way." His grin faltered as Carolina tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. Epsilon appeared and said, "Ooh, you shouldn't have done that man, I'm gonna tell Waaaaaash." Tucker outright scowled at that, "That's none of your business, man." Carolina spoke up then, "It may be none of his,-" "Hey!" "-but it is my business. Wash is my brother and he's happier now. He only lets loose around you, for some reason though." Tucker started to blush at that. "But you've been good for him. So I wanted to say thanks. For giving me my little brother back." Carolina didn't wait for the stuttering that would most likely be paired with Tucker's startled expression, and turned to follow Wash into the base to train.

 

Wash had actually smiled when he saw Tucker and Palomo headed toward the group. All of them wore their civvies, Wash felt comfortable outside of armor in public, in his cargo shorts and grey hoodie for the first time since Project Freelancer besides when he slept in them. Tucker grinned back and thought back to what Carolina had said, as he started realizing maybe it had some merit. Twenty minutes later Tucker had pulled his dreads up into a ponytail and was laughing because Wash had ice cream on his nose for the past two minutes and no one had said a thing. "What??" Wash asked, clearly oblivious to the fact that Tucker was laughing at him. The lieutenants were all chattering away, Jensen snorting at something Smith had said regarding how much ice cream Bitters was able to eat as Palomo stared on in awe.

So none of them noticed Tucker telling Wash, "You've got ice cream on your nose dude, and to be honest it's kinda cute." They also didn't notice the red blush forming on Wash's face that got even deeper when Tucker leaned over and whispered to Wash, "So about that... other offer." Wash just rolled his eyes and wiped the ice cream off his nose. Wash smiled at Tucker afterward though and nodded as he said in a lowered voice, "Yeah, okay. I'll go with you on a date. You've only been trying to convince me for a fucking century. Honestly I just wanted to see how long it'd take you to give up." Tucker looked indignant at that but his grin widened as he silently thanked Carolina for whatever she said to Wash when they trained earlier. And if anybody noticed that exchange, (which they totally did, because really, Bitters thought, it was so fucking obvious) well, they just didn't say anything.


End file.
